divergent no war! Fourtris
by TrisandTobias4life
Summary: What if tris doesn't have to die. She would live a perfect life right. She can be with tobias and live life young and dumb! Well this is that life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so please review and if you ever just want to chat about random things pm me don't be afraid I love to just talk so here is the story**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: hey Tris can you say the disclaimer please!**

**Tris: sure why not she does not own Divergent or any of my friends the person who makes David kill me does also known as Veronica Roth (murder)**

**Me: thanks tris and sorry she murdered you and Uriah **

**Tris: yeah just get to the story where I don't die!**

**Me: ok here we go this is in your point of view tris!**

**Tris**

i wake up to the sound of a running shower. Tobias must be in the washroom. Today is my first day to train initiates with Tobias. I get up and go to my apartment to get clothes. I must have scared Tobias because he runs in my room panting. "There you are i was worried sick!" He says trying to calm down. " I'm fine dad" i say playfully. "O really well would your dad do this?" He says before kissing me. I feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I decide to tease him and keep my mouth closed. " Come on trissss" he wines. Then i stop kissing him and walk away, still teasing him. "Where do you think you are going?" He asks. "Well we are going to be late for our first jumper so i have to get ready we have to be there by 8 o'clock and it's 7:50" I say before kissing him. Then I get in the shower.

**That's all for now thanks for reading and please review I love reading what yall think! And pm me if you want someone to talk to! And if you leave a supporting review I might give you a shout out! **

**Love Bianca (that's my real name!) Love you peeps!**


	2. fun fun fun

Hey guys so I have decided to do a thing in between chapters where I just make the characters do something fun outside the story so here goes nothing and if you don't like it pm me or leave a review telling me you don't like it OK? Well again here goes absolutely nothing!

Peter: we get it absolutely nothing stop saying it!

Tris: Peter shut up or else we will play a game called Peter goes bye bye!

Tobias: Hey Tris! Peter

Tobias and Tris kiss

Uriah: get a room!

Zeke: GET SOME FOUR!

Tobias: shut up

Christina: hey guys what you doing?

Uriah: Me and Zeke were coming in here and tris and four were getting it on if you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows

Tris: have you all heard Insurgent comes out TOMORROW!

Zeke: yeah we should celebrate

Uriah: CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!

Zeke: Tris you know the question

Tris: ummm... Dauntless

Zeke (smiles evilly): ok I dare you to eat 5 loaves of amity bread, call your brother tell him to come play with you in a fairy castle then call your mom tell her to come over and put ketchup on a knife and when she walks in have four to stand over you while smiling and you to act dead.

Tris: OK sure get me a phone, some bread, ketchup, and a knife.

Uriah: ok brb, here's a phone!

Uriah comes back with ketchup, 5 loaves of bread, and a knife and hands it to tris

Peter: when you are done with that knife can I have it?!

Tris: no! (eats bread) Now here it goes *Dials number

Caleb: hello

Tris(serum kicks in *giggles): hey my fav. Big bro I love you! Do you want to play in my fairy castle with me?

Caleb: Tris are you drunk?

Tris: no! I just love you and miss you alot hugs and kisses got to go bye!(hangs up) ok time to call mommy! *Dials number

Mom: hello?

Tris: MOM MY HELP FOUR IS TRYING TO KILL ME! come to 4610 (see what I did there 4+6=10) dauntless Rd HURRY!

mom: IM ON MY WAY!

Tris rubs ketchup on the knife hands it to Tobias kisses him and acts dead

Mom: Tris open up!

Opens door everyone except tris and tobias hide

Mom: WHAT DID YOU DO?!

walks over to tris and tris jumps up

Tris: roar!

Mom: BEATRICE PRIOR YOU ARE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE!

tris: I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to make you mad

Mom: Tris are you OK?

Tobias: amity bread

Mom: o let me guess Candor or dauntless

Tris: yes mommy you are so smart and beautiful did I introduce you to my smoking hot boyfriend four my boyfriend. Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. I love saying that!

Mom: I'm leaving love you tris

Leaves.

Tobias: everyone out. Tris go to bed.

Everyone leaves and tris and four go to bed

**thanks for reading I was going to make it a lot longer but I have things to do and I have to get ready for my feast tomorrow me and my friends are having a feast at lunch tomorrow celebrating insurgent week and insurgent coming out! So any who if you ever get bored and want to chat I love cheating so pm me! And I have a question just put you answer in the reviews or pm me I don't care and I will give you a shout out in my next review idk when that will be but hopefully soon ok so why did tris transfer? OK so thanks for reading my little Divergents**

**With love Bianca**


	3. choosing day

**hey guys I haven't updated in a while so here is the story!**

Tobias 

me and Tris walk hand in hand to the dining room. when we get to the table Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, and Shana are sitting there having a conversation. "hey guys um its almost time to train the initiates so hurry up Christina and Uriah" I say in my sexy instructors voice as Tris calls it. "well lets go then" says Uriah before kissing Marlene.

~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~

when we get there we see Eric at the top. probably giving the speech. "I bet a dauntless jumps first" says Uriah. "no way definitely candor" says Christina. "what makes you think a abnegation wont jump first" says Tris. "because you were the only abnegation brave anough to" says Uriah. "that's true you were the only abnegation transfer to jump first out of two" I say. then we hear yelling. then we see a color. GRAY. an abnegation jumped first? Im too shocked to move so tris puts on her instructors face and does the job. she helps her out and when she does she looks shocked like she just saw her worst fear. "Beatrice?" asks the transfer. "its six to you now whats your name" says tris putting on her instructors face again. How do they know each other? well tris did come from Abnegation. "um s um" she says. "is it a hard one choose another one but its the last time you can so choose wisely" says tris. "ok star" says star. "fist jumper star! welcome to dauntless" says tris walking off. the order of the jumpers are...

**abnegation- star**

**Condor- Rebecca(Becca)**

**Amity- Ava**

**Dauntless- Audrey**

**Dauntless- Lannah**

**Eurdite- Celesta**

**Amity- Korbyn**

**Candor- Brandon**

**Amity- Sophie **

**Amity- Hannah**

**Candor- Natlilie**

**well guys I don't have much time so im stoping there sorry! and I need ideas so please review or PM me PLEASE!**


	4. Truth or dare

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy and I got my phone token away so right now I'm on my new iPad ITS AMAZING and seriously 1 review NEED MORE 5 for the next chapter so yeah o and if y'all have random things for truth or dare leave them I will be playing truth or dare In between chapters so ok here is true or dare with the divergent cast!**

Me: hey tris and four this is for y'all

tris: ok dare for both of us

four: not fair i want to choose candor

tris: cough pansycake Cough

four: what ever lets get this over with

me: ok tris you have to go to the pit and the first guy you see make out with him. Four go find Lauren (idk if I spelt that right) and kiss her and tell her you love her no back downs!

tris: ok fine I'm not a pansycake like some one

four: fine what ever AGAIN

tris: ok brb

four: ok

goes to pit

tris: I see someone its OH NO IM NOT KISSING ERIC

me: you have to

tris: fine(goes to Eric and kisses him)

eric: what was that stiff you like me? I would of done that a long time ago

tris: I don't like you I got dared

eric: ok than just forget what I said

tris: will do

eric: ok than get back to your game but I want another kiss

tris: ok (kisses Eric on the cheek)

four: TRIS WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS

tris: no I love you way more than him I don't even like him at all so

me: ok four you don't have to do yours y'all go make out or something cause tris is going to die

four: okay bye

**ok so what you think? Please review I'm begging you I have to cut this short cause I have chores so cry cry cry remember 5 reviews for next chapter and here is a riddle so try to figure it out **

**tris is **

**Dauntless**

**Erudite**

**Abnegation**

**Divergent**

**so figure it out its sad so yeah here is a hint "go down" **

**love bianca!**


	5. New friends and the time skip sadness

**hey guys so here is my next chapter thank you for reading and I want to give a BIG shout out to my new friend kalie! You are amazing and supportive and THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED seriously guys REVIEW so thank u kalie now here is the story!**

tris 

Omg I can't believe it. She's here. If your wondering who "she" is her name is skylar, she was my best friend, but not only that. She is my sister. My mom had to keep her in hiding. When my mom came here to dauntless she found out she was pregnant with a guy named David's daughter and she told me about her when I was ten. She asked me to help take care of her so I helped sneak food to her when my dad and brother wasnt looking. Finally we are done with the tour and we are going to lunch. "Tobias I'm going to take a walk I'll be there in a second" i say. So he **kisses** me and I go find skylar. Finally I find her by the door fixing to go into the dorms. "Skylar!" I yell. She turns around and her eyes light up. "I thought you were mad at me or something cause you acted mean when I jumped" she says with tears in her eyes. I always treated her like my own daughter. She is two years younger than me."no I just have to treat you like all the other initiates I am so sorry, skylar I want you to meet someone"I say. So she hugs me tight then we go to lunch. When we get there we get in line and then go sit at the table. Tobias is sitting at the end, I'm sitting next to him, skylar next to me ,Lynn next to her, then across the table Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Zeke, will, and shauna. "Hey guys this is skylar a transfer from abnegation and our first jumper!" I yell and clap. Everyone starts clapping with. "Didn't know you made friends with transfers, tris" says Christina. Jealousy. "Well, actually I knew her befor all of you this is skylar prior my little sister but I always took care of her we are more like the same person, we never fight or anything" I say. "Well then we have to play candor or dauntless and celebrate" says Zeke

After initiation

so these are the factionless

Audrey

ava

hunter

becca

the rest are still here

one year later

i walk to the apartment me and Christina share. When I get to the door there are rose petals that lead to my room. There is also a note that says "take off your shoes". So I take off my shoes and close the door and go to the bedroom. When I get there tears fill up my eyes. There are pictures of me, Tobias, and my friends. I remember the day like it was yesterday, but it feels like a life time.

_flashback_

_"tris lets go! We are going to be late!" Says Christina _

_"almost ready!" I yell back_

_today is my birthday. A few years ago Tobias went through my parents house after they died. Ever since then my friends always through me a birthday party. Today it is a surprise. I hate surprises, something bad always happens._

_so I run down the hallway into the living room_

_"ok let's go, but I'm telling you I know it!" I say_

_"omg, will you just chill, nothing's going to happen" she says _

_"Whatever, you'll see" I say befor running to the car_

_when we get there, where ever there is, Tobias opens the door and takes my hand. He leads me to a place in the woods. Everyone is here. Uriah, Zeke, will, al, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren(surprisingly), Tobias, Christina, and Caleb. There is also a picnic basket and blankets._

_" This is wonderful but there is probably a raccoon in the basket" I say spreading out a blanket _

_then we hear a gun go off_

_"RUN!" Yells Zeke_

_I want to run I really do but I'm frozen. Then Tobias picks me up and Carries me. As we are running I see Zeke, Will, Al, Lauren, and Caleb fall. Then I start falling even tho I didn't get shot, that could only mean one thing. Tobias. As I look down I see a bloody Tobias. First I am speechless. Then I say his name, soft at first, then I start screaming it and crying. Then Christina pulls me away. You know that feeling when you know you have really lost a battle. That's what I feel. My world is all falling apart and all I can do is watch it. There is a quote that goes "love leaves a memory, that no one can steal, but sometimes, it leaves a heartache, that no one else can heal." There is also another quote that goes "the death of loved ones often wake the dead inside of us." Well now I no that it's much more than that it's worse. I will never love again._


	6. It can't be

**hey pansycakes so i am going to skip the interview with the characters and go right to the story and I will be bringing in a special character in later and I need help so please describe how she should look and what her name should be in the reviews and thanks to smdauntless you and kalie are the only ones to review SERIOUSLY IS IT TO HARD TO TAKE ONE MINUET TO REVEIW MY GOSH ITS MAKING ME MAD! Here u go pansycakes **

tris

"christina what is this!" I yell almost crying. Then she runs in. "What is wha..." She says when she sees everything. " why did you do this are you trying to make me cry!?" She says running out of the room. I follow her. God bless she really thinks I would do this! "Christina I didn't do that I promise I thought you did because you were the one who kept the photos" I say going to her and hugging her. "Well I didn't you should go ask uriah or something" she says calming down. I tell her ok and I go to get my keys. When I turn the car on I turn up the radeo and with my luck a sad song comes on. Then I recognize it. They played it at the funeral. "a better place" by Leah West(look it up it's really sad they should play it in allegiant when tris dies!)

**i know that this is for the best,**

**life ebbs and it flows,**

**it wakes and it rests,**

**and even though you took life's hardest test, **

**you always said that you were blessed,**

**winters snow takes the autumns colors away,**

i** must admit my world has been cold and grey,**

**what do I do with this empty space,**

**give me the strength to let your soul move on,**

**to a better place, **

**in the night I cry your name out loud,**

**even though you float way above the clouds, **

**i can hear you calling down,**

**for me to move, move on now**

**but letting go doesn't mean that my heart didn't break,**

**letting go doesn't mean my hands still don't shake,**

**ho, how I miss your warm embrace,**

**give me the strength to let your soul move on,**

**to a better place,**

**walk towards the light(+2),**

**it'll be alright,**

**a photograph of your smiling face, **

**inspires me to live full each day, **

**ill picture you so full of grace,**

**give me the strength to let your soul move on,**

**to a better place,**

**give me the strength,**

**give me the strength to let your soul move on,**

**to a better place**

(Song ends)

when the song ends I have tears running down my face. I miss him so much! I'm not going to Uriahs house tonight. I'm going to be with Tobias. But do I want to die yet? I want to be with him but what about the people still alive, my friends that lost them to.

(No the page broke)

after I drive around for what seem like a life time, I stop at an abandoned building. Me and Tobias use to come here for alone time. No one has been here in a while. When I go in I just break down. I scream and cry. I yell his name. Then I hear someone behind me. "Tris is that you?" The voice asks. I know that voice. It can't be!


	7. REVIEW

Hey pansycakes,

i only have 6 reviews and I need more for the next chapter and from new people too! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WONT UPDATE UNTILL I GET 10 REVIEWS!

love, Bianca


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is the next chapter who was that lets find out!**

Tris

i can't believe it. It's him, Tobias. "Tobias, it's you" is all I can say. Then he runs to me and kisses me. "You were dead I saw it" I say. "No someone came to help us she helped everyone except Al. It was to late." He says wiping my tears away that I didn't know where still there. "Where is everyone else, will, Zeke, everyone"I ask. "They are here to" he says. "Why didn't you come back?" I ask. He has a sad look on his face. "You have to go and forget you came here" he says letting go of me. " I will not leave u again Tobias I love you and found out you were alive I'm not leaving unless y'all come with me" I say. " fine but we have to hurry" he says making me worry. "GUYS COME IN HERE!" yells Tobias. They all come in and look at me. "Tris its you" says Caleb. i run up and hug him as tight as i can making him breath heavy. "Tris...please...let...go" he says in between breaths. "sorry" i say letting go. "how is Christina?" says Will coming up and hugging me. "she misses you like hell" i say tears coming down my face. Then Zeke comes up and yells "Trissssssy" like a two year old when they see ice cream. "don't call me that" i say throwing my arms around him. "okay if we are leaving we got to go now" says Tobias. "okay come on m car is out front Tobias is driving" i say running to my car and throwing my keys at Tobias. he catches them and we all pile in. it is really crowded. i wish i had brought the truck. Tobias is in the drivers seat, Zeke is in the passangers seat, Will under me (I'm laying on everyone) next to the door, lauren in the middle, and caleb at the left door. i got them back. i did it i got my family back.


	9. Chapter 9

hey pansycakes,

so I haven't updated in a while I know, but honestly I don't like this story so does any one want to adopt it or what ever u do. I have heard people say adopt a story so yeah. you have 2 weeks to pm me or I will just remove it so yeah,

love bianca


End file.
